Concordia
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Dejame hablarte sobre esta rosa Seto...sobre esta rosa que necesita de ambos para no marchitarse.


"**Concordia"**

**Por: Yuni **

"_**Dedicado: **__A bluephoenix669….¿Sabes? Es curioso, desde el momento en que_

_Te apareciste en mi vida, siempre fuiste una fuente de inspiración,_

_Esta vez, mis razones para escribirte son mucho(mucho!) mas intensas, feliz cumpleaños_

_Stell….-sonrisa- que cumplas muchos más mi ángel –besos-"_

"_**Pareja: **__Prideshipping "_

"_**Disclamer: **__ Yugioh pertenece a Kasuki takahashi y La canción de concordía_

_Pertenece al grupo de gothic metal Krypteria"_

"_**Nota de Autora: **__Especial agradecimiento a yami ni-san por haber beteado la traducción de la cancion…ahora sí, al fic"_

"**Capitulo Único"**

"**Juntos"**

_**Here we stand and we made it very far**_

_(Nosotras estamos aquí y logramos llegar muy lejos)_

_**Hey i got you in my heart**_

_(Hey, y te tengo en mi corazón)_

_**It's been a'long time coming but here we are**_

_(Ha sido un largo tiempo viniendo, pero estamos aquí)_

Su mano tocaba suavemente el pétalo de rosa que había caído casualmente sobre su mano, tan delicado, tan fino…tan hermoso. Pareciendo hecho de seda, pareciendo ser de terciopelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de placer al palparlo, desorbitándose suavemente, apretando suavemente sus labios en una mueca que se tornaría seductora si no fuera por la tranquilidad que emanaba la figura menuda que la creaba.

Sentada sobre el sillón de cuero negro, descansaba en una habitación que reflejaba una tenue luz por entre las espesas cortinas azul marino. Caían elegantemente sobre el suelo, sus pliegues perfectamente arreglados, los cordones, la galería era una invitación a una especie de admiración innecesaria.

Las hermosas y pálidas paredes adornadas por cuadro estratégicamente acomodados, el elegante librero se alzaba, dejando a la vista los títulos de las mas grandes obras que el hombre puede conocer.

Los sillones que acompañaban a juego en el que se sentaba el joven, eran cada uno perfectamente cuidado, la mesa de centro de la mas fina caoba y sobre ella una carpeta hecha a mano. Un florero negro que protegía las rosas del calor y la falta de agua.

Todas menos la que descansaba sobre las piernas del muchacho, quien continuaba con su interesante devoción hacía el pétalo rojizo. Sonrió suavemente mientras con cuidado lo movía contra un suave reflejo de luz, como si esperara que tras el apareciera un mundo color rojo.

Sus ojos dieron contra el reloj de roble, un toque victoriano y encantador, tallado a mano, una simple obra maestra. Eran las seis de la tarde, perturbando el silencio el sonido sutil y lejano de una puerta abriéndose, oídos agudos se percataron de ello. No hubó señas de preocupación.

Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y ante algo así, sonrió para después continuar con su admiración por el suave pétalo.

La puerta se abría en un movimiento silencioso pero a las ves, perezoso. El joven ignoro a la persona que entró y cuyos pasos se acercaban hacía el. Pudo sentir la poderosa mirada sobre él. Sintió su piel erizarse, aun así no mostro ningún signo de inmutarse.

Un dedo travieso acaricio su nuca como una briza, su cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar sutilmente. Una caricia tan suave, tan simple y tan erotica. El mas joven mordió sutilmente su labio inferior al sentir como aquella figura tras el se inclinaba.

-"Pensé que estarías bañándote"-

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del joven, mientras la mano del mayor movia suavemente sus cabellos rojizos, estaban húmedos prueba de un baño reciente, su piel aromada solo por su propia esencia.

Los labios que pertenecían al dueño de aquella mano, beso elegantemente el cuello del pelirrojo. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios, mientras alzaba una de sus manos para silenciarlo. En el proceso el pétalo dio contra el suelo.

-"me encanta tu aroma…"-

"_**Start the journey to the stars"**_

_(Iniciando este viaje a las estrellas)_

El menor intento hablar nuevamente pero el mayor le silencio, mientras le volteaba sutilmente se agachaba para besarle. Fue suave y lento, sin una necesidad aparente, pero fundamental.

A pesar de ser un gesto tierno, a pesar de ser romántico el mayor se percato de una suave falta de interés departe de su amante. Intento encontrar en aquella mirada vino tinto su respuesta, las dos lagunas de sangre chispeaban apenas, algo le perturbaba.

Y todo aquello que le dañara a su amante. Detuvo el beso, desconcertando suavemente al joven. Dio la vuelta al sillón de cuero y levanto al aturdido adolescente. Sentándose en su lugar y sentando al pelirrojo sobre sus piernas.

El menor le miro algo nervioso, quizás suponía otras cosas.

Lo que el mas grande no se percato fue de la mirada preocupada sobre la rosa y el pétalo que descansaba sobre la alfombra.

-"¿Atemu dime que ha pasado?"-

Ante la alusión, el mencionado presto completa atención, lamentando haberse perdido entre pensamientos.

-"Nada"-

Un gruñido fue la respuesta acompañada de una ceja levantada y un rostro desafiante. Sabiendo que su posición no era la mas cómoda para hablar se sentó junto a él, un tanto inclinado para no perder el contacto visual.

-"Enserio Seto…No paso…"-

-"Vuelve a repetir eso y te arrepentirás"-

Una interrupción brusca departe del mayor, que le hizo sentir extraño al menor. Era una retorcida demanda de propiedad, una torcida sensación que le encantaba. Y por ello pensaba que era aun mas enferma.

-"Pensaba"-

Y mientras decía la palabra quedamente tomo del suelo la rosa y el pétalo, el mayor le miro desconcertado.

-"Pensaba en un pétalo de rosa…. "-

El joven castaño le miro sin entender, posiblemente envuelto en un mar de confusión o quizás solamente curioso. No era posible saberlo, aquella mente era complicada y sus rasgos nunca dejaban hablar de debilidades, conocía las posturas del humano en sus estados de debilidad, de miedo…y las evitaba…y las restringía.

-"¿En un pétalo de rosa? ¿Y por que ello te ah desconcertado tanto?"-

El menor lo medito un poco y arranco la mitad de los pétalos, con ello la rosa se desbarato y cayo sobre el pequeño espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

-"Te fijas… que si arrancas solo un pétalo de una rosa, no se desbarata el botón…"-

Toma un pétalo y lo coloca sobre la mano del mayor, para que palpe la suavidad que tanto le hizo desorbitar. Moviéndola suavemente con sus dedos para que recorra como si fuera una caricia la piel del mayor.

-"Pero si arrancas justamente la mitad, se desbarata completamente…y se destruye… y como no pueden ayudarse a vivir, muere cada una sola, cada mitad, muere sola…"-

El castaño tomo la mano del menor, para alzarla suavemente observando su palma y colocando la suya contra la de el, una diferencia de tamaño y de pieles se dio inmediatamente, pero si las observabas no eran tan diferentes. Y a la vez, eran tan distintas.

-"¿crees que existan rosas eternas?"-

Esta vez, el menor coloco una expresión de duda en su rostro, le desconcertó aquella interrogativa.

-"Porque entonces de nada serviría la unión de ambas partes, si están condenadas a morir, al final su unión no les fortaleció del todo"-

Atemu pensó un poco, intentando contrarrestar aquella negativa, que destrozaba sus pensamientos.

-"Existen algunas que antes de marchitar, se conservan entre las letras de los libros, y son eternas…son frágiles para los que no le conocen…son poderosas porque vencieron la muerte"-

_**You can count on me,i'll never let you down**_

_(Tú puedes contar conmigo, nunca te decepcionaré)_

_**You're a part of me,i'll help you out**_

_(Tú eres una parte de mí, te ayudare a salir adelante)_

Seto soltó una mueca que era casi una sonrisa. Le enloquecía y adoraba saber como su amante podía perderse en cosas tan sencillas. Era emocional a pesar que luchaba por equilibrarse con su razón. Solo una persona así puede perderse en tales cosas.

Sabía que si estaba en una crisis sentiría y luego pensaría…sentiría aunque bien no perdería sus cabales. La madures de su ojos rojos era mas poderosa como para perderse en una acción irresponsable. Pero eran fascinante como a veces dejaba mostrar rastros de una especie de inocencia y sabiduría bien disimulada.

Con cuidado se acerco al menor quien rejuntaba los pétalos, tomándole de las muñecas le jalo suavemente para abrazarle, un tanto desconcertado el antiguo faraón de las arenas de Egipto respondió.

-"Seto"-

El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente se aferro a la frágil figura, sentía el miedo en una extraña acepción , recorrerle, le preocupaba que aquellos fantasmas de su pasado atacaran a la persona que amaba. Se sentía culpable, sentía que corrompía el alma de quien amaba…

Y no existe nada peor que sentir que tu causas el dolor de la persona que mas ama…nada nos puede mas la conciencia que ello, es algo que inmuta hasta quienes dicen no tener sentimientos.

Atemu había sido valiente en atreverse a intentar romper el muro de hielo que tanto había costado construir, inclusive se sentía estúpidamente herido y violado ante eso. Después de la traumatizante muerte de sus padres, las torturas de su padrastro, las personas que intentaron destruirle por avaricia….no era posible darse lujo de pensar en sentimientos.

En debilidades.

El siempre creyó que realmente así era –en ocasiones no podía parar de hacerlo- pero los sentimientos pueden ser usados en tu contra durante una acción de negocios. Un empresario debe ser frio o temerá arriesgarse en una inversión o quebrar a otra empresa la cual dará como resultado una "grata" cantidad de desempleados….y con ello todo un fenómeno social.

-"Gracias"-

Un suave susurro escapo del empresario mientras deseaba limitarse a solo aspirar la esencia de aquel ser tan propio…tan conocido.

Perdido entre sus pensamientos sintió unos labios tocar suavemente los suyo, aquellos rubíes le miraban fijamente, perdiéndose entre sus orbes…

¿Por qué?

Le carcomía la duda del porque aquel hombre le amaba… ¿Por qué? Podría quizás entender una atracción física, pero de ahí a crear toda una serié de sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones…es muy diferente

Su niño siempre parecía entregarse completamente…claro que se había dado completamente, aquellos labios le habían pertenecido cada día, sus ojos, su corazón, su mente…y su cuerpo. Había visto aquella figura frágil retorcerse en un orgasmo, golpeando su cuerpo contra la cama durante la emoción incontrolable, en una especie de convulsión…en un acto casi femenino.

Y a pesar de ello, el cuerpo era algo que no le interesaba, muchas personas le ofrecieron entregar su cuerpo a el, por motivos de avaricia, de lujuria o simple disposición, mero compromiso. Pero una entrega como la que le daba su niño…

Como esa, como esa jamás la había sentido. Y le desconcertaba, le perturbaba tanta entrega y temía comportarse igual. Era tan complicado romper una barrera de hielo que se alimento con los años.

El fuego es violento, destruye el hielo para evaporarle y al final solo queda el hasta que la lluvia le apaga y muere repentinamente. Y después con el frio del invierno, el agua vuelve a congelarse…y todo vuelve a ser tan dividido como siempre.

Pero Atemu, aunque era más lento que el fuego, iba suave, y se iba fundiendo…El agua es la única que puede deshacer el hielo y fundirse en uno solo…aguas frías, tibia o calientes, que se vuelven una sola y crean como resultado una armonía.

Porque al final, el agua y el hielo son la misma cosa, y a la vez, son tan distintas…tan vitales y tan necesarias una de la otra.

-"¿Qué pasa amor?"-

La voz del joven salió suave, casi como un susurro.

-"Solamente –piensa un poco- me preguntaba… ¿Por qué estás conmigo?"-

Aquellos ojos azules se nublaron y oscurecieron. Mientras que los agudos rubíes, destellaron mostrando una extraña chispa desconocida.

Y a la vez, tan amada y propia.

-"Porque somos una rosa amor…si no estuviera contigo ambos estaríamos muertos"-

_**Concordia-we can make it through the night**_

_(Concordia- Podemos sobrevivir la noche)_

_**Concordia-if we only hold on tigh**_

_(Concordia-si nos mantenemos juntas)_

_**Concordia-we will make it through all right**_

_(Concordia- podemos sobrevivir)_

_**Concordia-I'll be forever by your side**_

_(Concordia- Estaré por siempre a tu lado)_

El pelirrojo tomo uno de los pétalos.

-"Los pétalos se necesitan, se complementa, aun así cada uno es tan diferente del otro...Como cada pieza"-

-"Atemu eso no…"-

El delgado dedo se coloco sobre sus labios en un gesto de que conservara su silencio…

-"Cada pétalo se necesita para darle forma a la rosa, por lo tanto ocupas las dos mitades de la rosa para darle forma y que sea soberbia"-

El pelirrojo medito un poco y continúo.

-" Y así mismo, si tu te fijas…siempre una rosa suele encorvar su peso hacia un lado, porque un lado es más pesado que el otro. Y a la vez se vuelve más resistente, entonces al unirse a ese lado, le ayuda a abrirse… y cuando lo hace hala consigo los pétalos de la otra mitad, forzándole a expandirse y a cederle carga…cuando esto no pasa, el botón no puede abrirse y muere"-

El castaño se perdió entre las palabras, era una metáfora, una metáfora que el meno parecía haberse empezando en crear, imaginaba cada detalle, las rosas que evocaban esa mirada que le había fascinado.

Y a la vez le enloquecía a donde quería llevarle.

-"El botón debe estar en armonía y las condiciones de quienes le cuidan deben ser propias, deben alimentarle… y cuando el tiempo les allá dado cuentas, de dejar la forma común de vida, alguien las toma y las guarda entre un libro, en una memoria para la eternidad…"-

El castaño seguía pensando, imaginando y creando las palabras de su amante en su mente, como un reflejo meramente instintivo o quizás por el anhelo de comprenderle.

-"Las metáforas pueden aplicarse siempre amor"-

El pelirrojo se levanto y se hinco entre las piernas del castaño

-"Porque son una forma mas bonita, de hablar de la vida…"-

_**As long as we stand together our dream can come alive**_

( Mientras nosotras nos mantengamos juntas, nuestro sueño puede vivir)

_**The time has come for us to step into the light,we'll be alright**_

(El tiempo llegó para que nosotras caminemos en la luz, estaremos bien)

-"El problema es que cada quien las interpreta a su modo"-

El ceo exclamo un tanto rudo y seco; pero es que era verdad, una metáfora era variable para cada persona, no todos le interpretan igual. Es como una canción, ahí tantas formas de oírla, de leerla, cantarla, tocarla…interpretarla.

-"Lo que vale es con la intención que fue dicho, no como lo interpreten las personas….al final de la historia, eso es lo que te valdrá. Tu, lo que tu creas, es lo que te dará el valor, que tu buscas hallar"-

Nuevamente el castaño pareció molestarse y negó; pero esta vez el pelirrojo volvió a a silenciarle colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

-"¿aun no entiendes la metáfora? –sonríe- por eso te refugias en esos comentarios…no es malo el hecho de no comprender, se puede tornar negativo el hecho de que no quieras hacerlo"-

El ceo prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, Era vergonzoso sentir que el otro pensaba que ignoraba lo que decía…y es que el sabía, dentro de él sabía que era verdad.

-"La rosa…la unión de dos pedazos"-

Tomo la mano del castaño y se aferro a ella.

-"Dos cosas, dos personas…dos complementos. El ser humano por si solo no puede llegar a ningún lado, necesita a otros para subsistir…pero a la vez aprecia su soledad. Es un lobo, que pretende subsistir en soledad, pero acepta su unión…que pertenece a un todo, donde no existe solo el"-

Los ojos rojizos se perdieron suavemente, como si buscara recuerdos y a la vez profundizaban en la mirada con el ojiazul.

-"El ser humano ocupa impulsos, personas que le ayuden…Porque aunque es fuerte, también vale mas aquel que reconoce sus debilidades y se ayuda de quienes le ofrecen su apoyo para volverlas fortalezas…"-

El ceo pensó…

Sin desearlo las memorias de su pasado comenzaron a refrescarse en su mente, quiso evitarlas…aquellas que por las noches le provocaban migrañas y noches de insomnios. Las mismas que le trastornaban silenciosamente.

Las mismas que le hacían sentir distinto, y esta vez para el ceo que busca su identidad única esta vez, maldecía parte de esa historia…de ese pasado. Que constantemente se aferraba por volver y el por olvidar.

_**When you're feeling down or need a friend**_

(Cuando te sientas caer o necesites un amigo)

_**There is one thing you need to understand**_

(Hay una cosa que necesitas entender)

_**We're in this together now and then**_

(Estamos juntas en esto)

__

_**If you need me just reach out your hand**_

(Si necesitas tomarme de la mano)

_Flash Back_

_Reducido a una masa de sensaciones, tenia entre sus brazos a su pequeño hermano quien se aferraba a el, llorando sin parar. No podía hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte._

_-"¡Maldito idiota!"-_

_Un hombre con un rostro enfurecido, una mujer con los rasgos deformados por el coraje manos al aire que se mueven sin razón aparente, gritos, palabras, golpes._

_Y tras el espectáculo unos ojos llenos de terror, una inocencia corrompida paso a paso…_

_-"¡Muerte, idiota! ¡Muérete!"-_

_La mujer tomo una jarro y lo estrello en la cabeza del hombre, mientras la sangre escurría de la cabeza del mayor. Se llevo las manos a la boca, horrorizada tomo un pedazo de vidrio y se corto la yugular._

_-"¡Te odio! ¡Los odio! –sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el ojiazul que cubría a su hermano- arruinaste mi vida….te odio jodido bastardo"-_

_Y tras gritos de agonía y dolor…Dos respiraciones pararon._

_En acuerdo mutuo como resultado de la pelea de un enfermo amor…humano._

_End Flash Back_

Los ojos azules se perdieron, su ceño pareció fruncirse, sus manos se cerraron y alejo suavemente al pelirrojo quien le miro con temor.

_Flash Back_

_-"¿Querías convertirte en un empresario? Aprenderás a no temerle al dolor…un gran ceo no siente…¡esto querías niño estúpido!"-_

_Una palmada fue directa contra su rostro la cual le empujo directo al suelo, sus brazos y manos se rasparon contra una alfombra añeja…_

_Y entonces sintió como un látigo le partía la espalda, grito…suplico que parara, pidió, rogo…nada sucedió…_

_Destrozaban su piel, su mente…su todo, su mundo se partía, se perdía entre palabras, entre el dolor._

_No podía sentir….no quería sentir…y entonces_

_Su cuerpo y su mente, bloquearon las sensaciones y los sentimientos para siempre_

_End flash back_

-"Seto…reacciona, amor –le dio una palmada suave en la mejilla- ¿Seto?..."-

El ceo se había perdido entre sus recuerdos, sus ojos se cerraron…todo estaba tan mal, siempre todo se arruinaba…sus estúpidos recuerdos…

-"Me perdí entre memorias…lo siento"-

_**You can count on me,i'll never let you down**_

_(Puedes contar conmigo, nunca te decepcionaré)_

_**One thing i'll guarantee i'll bail you out**_

_(Una cosa que te garantizare es que te sacaré de tus problemas)_

Ante el comentario el joven pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla, le abrazo, mientras susurro suavemente en su oído.

-"No tienes que sufrir por uno solo –le besa- estás conmigo…es la rosa amor…si me dejas ayudarte podemos continuar…no estás solo, nunca mas volverás a estarlo, déjame enseñarte el otro lado de la luna… no estás solo, nunca más lo estarás…si eh de dar mi vida por ello la daría sin pensarlo"-

El castaño abrazo sutilmente al joven que hablaba, lo sabía le decía cada letra con su corazón pero la incertidumbre y las posibilidades de creer eran bajas…

-"Son mis problemas, no cargaras con ellos"-

-"Seto…si tu decides marchitar la flor, será tu decisión…no puedo obligarte a que te abras, a que lo intentes, no puedo, soy tan inútil como mis palabras a tus oídos cuando se tornan sordos"-

La respiración de ambos era lenta, pausada, casi aparentaba volverse una tortura…

-"Aun así, siempre voy esperar…siempre pienso intentar hacerte luchar, darte ánimos para continuar….la decisión es tuya, pero no puedo observar cómo se marchita todo sin hacer nada… quiero abrir tu corazón…pero si tu lo cierras bajo llave y la arrojas dentro de ti mismo, tendría que forzarte y no puedo hacerlo"-

Un silencio suave se formo, ambas mentes estaban demasiado confusas para decir algo, pero nuevamente como quien perdonara a la agonía de esa muerte que no habla..el muchacho de los ojos vinos intento dar una última palabra…una última oración.

-"Estamos en esto juntos, somos una pareja…lo que afecte al otro, nos afecta individualmente…pero también la fortaleza se une –su voz pareció ahogarse y con una fragilidad extraña y anormal apareció nuevamente- toma mi mano cuando lo necesites…que quizás algún día yo necesite aferrarme a ti… y no lo haga…quizás solo así sabrías la desesperación que se crea en este mundo…"-

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-"Te equivocas Atemu…Tu jamás conocerás el dolor que yo siento…no somos comparables"-

_**Concordia-we can make it through the night**_

_Concordia- Podemos sobrevivir la noche_

_**Concordia-if we only hold on tigh**_

_Concordia-si nos mantenemos juntas_

_**Concordia-we will make it through allright**_

_Concordia- podemos sobrevivir _

_**Concordia-I'll be forever by your side**_

_Concordia Estaré por siempre a tu lado_

El castaño no se daba cuenta mientras hablaba que oculto el rostro del mas joven reflejaba unos ojos acuosos pero bien disimulados, su respiración era obligatoriamente controlada.

-"Lo sé"-.

-"¿mmm?"-

-"Se bien que no eh sufrido lo que tú, se bien que quizás nunca pueda entenderlo como me gustaría… pero aun así…tienes que entenderlo…tienes que –se separo del mayor para mirarle directamente a los ojos- existe un momento en que debemos dejar atrás el pasado, existe un momento en que tenemos que olvidar, que recordar…que aprender de ello"-

Sus ojos se iban quemando con cada palabra, el fuego nacía tan intenso que esta vez el agua parecía temerle.

-"No importa a donde vallamos, en esta vida o en la otra…si no somos capases de superar nuestro pasado estará acechándonos, si no nos damos la oportunidad de hacerlo, puedes decir que quieres cambiar….pero son palabras vacias si no las respaldas bajo acciones...en el mundo real las palabras son tan solo eso: palabras"-

El castaño guardo silencio, tenía ganas de restregarle algo en la cara, pero se contuvo, guardo silencio mientras observaba como la respiración del mas chico se aceleraba, la ira, el coraje y la frustración se combinaron dando como resultado:

La impotencia.

Tenía tantos fantasmas, el estaba luchando por superarlos, pero parecía que Atemu no se daba cuenta…parecía que solo estaba pensando en que el no deseaba sufrir, siendo egoísta…siendo avaro.

Hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, cada uno llegaba a conclusiones de lo mas alejadas de la realidad, había mucho que tenían que hacer, uno de los dos tenía que ceder a disposición del otro, pero ninguno parecía estar dispuesto al cien por ciento…

O quizás, había una jugarreta entre todo esto, una idea perdida entre esas dos mentes para dar forma a la verdadera realidad, que tanto se esperaba.

La única forma de que la rosa siga viva, es estando juntos, si se separan, se romperán en mil pedazos, se marchitaran y serán olvidados. Es un esfuerzo que es necesario hacer, en ocasiones el hombre necesita luchar, sufrir, amar, gritar y romper nuestros propios miedos. Parar a temerle a lo que no conocemos para vivirlo .

El humano busca encerrarse en su propia burbuja, al final no se da cuenta que solo se daña así mismo que para unirse a otra alma es necesario deshacer las barreras que les hastían, con calma…Es imposible que se espere que en un día caigan las barreras que formaron los años.

Años llenos de dolor, de maltrato físico y psicológico. De odio, de muerte, llenos de soledad en un mundo caótico y donde eres pisoteado por cuando se te atraviese, por tus padres, por tus amigos…por tu mundo.

Años llenos de espera, de sufrimiento, de tortura psicológica auto-inducida, de paranoia, de depresión y obsesión…años llenos de olvido e indiferencia…no puedes esperar que las heridas que te hizo el tiempo cicatricen en unos minutos.

_**As long as we stand together our dream can come alive**_

_(Mientras nosotras nos mantengamos juntas, nuestro sueño puede vivir)_

_**The time has come for us to step into the light,we'll be alright**_

_(El tiempo llegó para que nosotras caminemos en la luz, estaremos bien)_

Es un proceso natural, algún cicatrizan mas rápido otros mas lento…es igual con una herida psicológica, el dolor es algo que todos tenemos…pero sufrir es algo opcional, algo que sin la necesidad de tener tanta agonía o dolor puede crearse.

Siempre existirán quienes sean más fuertes o más débiles que tu, abra entonces pues, que aprender de los débiles y luchar con los fuertes. El amor también es igual en ese ámbito, te da dolor, pasión, coraje, miedos…

Te creara un sinfín de cosas que tu mente no podrá analizar, te hará recordar y olvidar… te mostrara que la indiferencia es la peor arma contra el. El odio es en realidad es parecido al amor, porque son el paso antes de tornarse entre la locura y la razón.

Seto Kaiba conocía el dolor físico, el dolor de la indiferencia, de bloquear los sentimientos y sentirse despedazar y las ganas de morir por parar de sentir el descongelamiento de su pecho. Aferrándose a ello la llave contra el pasado…es mismo que le quita el sueño y le da dolor de cabeza.

Ese mismo que solamente él no deja ir….

Atemu Motou es una persona que es conoce el dolor emocional, la agonia del engaño y la manipulación, del masoquismo y de la soledad auto-influenciada, de la mentira…conoce muy bien como engañar e ignorar a su pasado…Aferrándose a las heridas en su pecho, busca mostrar ante el mundo, un rostro esperanzado…

Uno que formo para no hundirse en un abismo de las mentiras que se ha dicho…

Ambos conocen el dolor, ambos son completamente distintos y se son tan iguales. Es parte de un complemento donde las similitudes y las diferencias se unen.

Pero no solo basta con ello es estar dispuestos es…

-"Seto"-

El mayor salió de sus pensamientos, su mente esperaba atento una respuesta del menor, a sabiendas que el también había salido de sus cabales, a sabiendas que sus declaraciones calaban en el pecho junto a el…

-"Mande"-

El pelirrojo mordió su labio inferior, tenía miedo…tenía dudas….

-"Dejemos que la rosa viva….estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme, para que la rosa florezca…y no muera entre abierta, no muera en agonía, no muera el botón, ni que muera seca…por olvido…por falta de valor"-

El castaño le observo, sus ojos azules se tornaron poderosos y sinceros.

-"Yo tampoco…."-

__

_**Concordia-we can make it through the night**_

_(Concordia- Podemos sobrevivir la noche)_

_**Concordia-if we only hold on tigh**_

_( Concordia-si nos mantenemos juntas)_

_**Concordia-we will make it through allright**_

_(Concordia- podemos sobrevivir) _

_**Concordia-I'll be forever by your side**_

_(Concordia Estaré por siempre a tu lado)_

-"¿Entonces?... ¿estás dispuesto a deshacer tus muros?"-

El castaño medito un tiempo, frunció el ceño tomo la barbilla del menor y le beso, tomando y reclamando sus labios. Absorbiendo la esencia que necesitaba para decidir, aquella le llenaba de fuerza y de coraje.

-"Solo si tu agua es la que me deshiela…pero tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo…"-

El pelirrojo le beso suavemente en un gesto casi tierno pero lleno de necesidad.

-"Estoy dispuesto a esperar… pero tu tendrás que comprender, que en ocasiones caeré…las paredes que tu forjaste con los años, no caerán de una vez…ni mi espejo en realidad desaparecerá tan pronto"-

El mayor le acaricio el rostro.

Quizás el aun no comprendía, él y toda su lógica lo que significaba a ciencia cierta el amor, quizás podría equivocarse al ponerle nombre, darle forma o describirle.

Quizás, se equivoque, y aunque teme, una parte de el quiere romper las cadenas que le atan, que le oprimen. A pesar que el nunca ah buscado la felicidad, quizás un día sin que se de cuenta llegara a su puerta.

No es necesario renacer en carne para comenzar de nuevo…el sabio mortal tendrá siempre la habilidad, para así renacer una vez más…de sus cenizas.

Tomar la fuerza, revelarse contra sus miedos y paranoias internas. Probar el sabor de lo desconocido, buscar refugio, rentar su libertad un día para saber que se siente perderla y después luchar por ella…

Conocer el sabor de la libertad, conocer el sabor de la felicidad, de la plenitud…quizás su pasado le golpeo, el presente le pisotea…y aun así, no todo tiene que estar perdido…

Es posible romper las cadenas si se tiene fe…y si estás dispuesto a ceder el peso…para que el botón florezca…revelando la esencia del todo.

-"Te amo seto… te amo más de lo que las palabras puedan decir…te amo, por ser mi todo"-

El todo del pasado es la historia, el todo del presente es el hoy, el todo del futuro es la esperanza.

Quizás ellos aun no se den cuenta, que si se mueven juntos, siempre existirá una suave esperanza entre sus sombras, la luz no la encontraras en la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa, la verdadera luz esta en ti mismo…por mas terrible que te sea o le fueras a la vida…

Por más temible que sean las heridas de tus romances furtivos…si caminaran juntos, sanarían, se deshelarían…

Vivirían

-"Te amo –le beso los labios sutilmente- gracias…sabes lo difícil que es para mí…aun así se que también es para ti…-le acaricio los cabellos suavemente- Y a pesar de ello, aun puedes amarme"-

El pelirrojo le miro, una sonrisa ilumino las facciones elegantes y suaves del muchacho.

Entre el silencio de sus corazones, entre los gestos de cariño, que quizás transformados después del tiempo entre una pasión desbordante, como recompensa al cuerpo, una vez que se consume la satisfacción del pecho –del corazón- se de una entrega silenciosamente eterna…silenciosamente bella.

La hermosa rosa que cultiva, el tiempo le dará forma, no florece en un minuto...habrá que esperar horas o quizás días…pasaran los meses y observaras aquel botón, tembloroso al principio y casi olvidado, renaciendo con constancia con un divino cuidado que no pertenecerá a tus manos…

O quizás solo por ellas.

Aparecerá frente a tus ojos la rosa mas bella, es que entre sus color rojo intenso, da la vida, da pasión, eternidad y ese todo que no sabe describir, ese amor que llama rojo en un nivel mas intenso y poderoso…en una consumación eterna.

Es la rosa que cultivara su tiempo el es un hombre que lo tiene todo para el hombre vano…pero que añora el corazón humano…le acompaña el sentir humano que busca una razón para darle motivos a sus sentimientos… Pasara el tiempo antes que puedan sentir la estabilidad y la increíble sensación de la plenitud.

Sufrirán, Lloraran…pero si luchan , si están juntos serán la rosa más hermosa, si se separaran algún día, por la indiferencia tan contraria a la que crea esta rosa...si fuera así ambas partes se marchitarían…morirían añorando a la otra.

Pero si nace en ellos el poder y la fuerza del "Amén" entonces encontraran la gloria de la inmortalidad humana…

Y solo ellos tendrán la respuesta a su romance, a su felicidad, a sus sufrimientos…a su amor incomprensible por la sociedad. Solo ellos pueden hacerlo…Solo ellos podrán hacerlo

Si caminan juntos…Solo si caminan juntos

Formaran su concordia…la unión eterna, No es una historia de final feliz; por que el verdadero amor, el amor real…Nunca habrá de tener fin.

Te amo

_**As long as we stand together our dream can come alive**_

_(Mientras nosotras nos mantengamos juntas, nuestro sueño puede vivir)_

_**The time has come for us to step into the light,we'll be alright**_

_(El tiempo llegó para que nosotras caminemos en la luz, estaremos bien)_

**Owari**

Esta completamente hecho pensado en ti, espero que te haga gustado…sabes que te amo, no puedo cambiarlo ( no es como si quisiera –risa-) seamos fuertes… estaremos bien…si estamos juntas

Te amo!!

Atte. Yunuén

--

Arigato a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, gracias, espero sus comentarios, sus criticas, sus tomatazos xD de todo en fin…se les quiere

Sao

Lets duel!

HeR GotHIC bROken DoLL


End file.
